Mascotia Evo.: Darkness Spreading
Mascotia Evo.: Darkness Spreading, or ME.:DS is the first game in the Maskotia Evo. trilogy. It includes the first appearance of Dark, Jex and Xej. It features on mainly Shacho's mascots, and some other mascots. It will be created by Shacho. Plot Opening Sequence It is a quiet night on Mascotia. The moon shines bright, and many constelations can be seen. Just when it seems as if things couldn't go wrong, things go wrong. The seeable side of the moon turns an inky dark, and a strange, black, crystal crashes into the ground. It has an aura of darkness around it, and a shadowy creature jumps out of it. Two more of these creatures jump out of it, and let out a shrieking sound. Chapter I: Bad Morning Ichthy wakes up after a good nights sleep. After eating breakfast, he takes a walk outside. Everyone seems to be looking up at the sky for some reason, but Ichthy doesn't notice. What gets his attention is another black crystal cashing. People scream, and run into their houses, while Ichthy finnaly looks into the sky. He sees that the moon is still in the sky, even though it's morning. There is also a strange blackness on the moon, and weird tentacles come out of it. Ichthy freaks out, and runs to his house, only to find a strange creature there. It attacks Ichthy, forcing him to battle the creature. After it is defeated, he rushes to Velocy's house to see if he is okay. After getting there, he finds Velocy cornered by three of these creatures. Velocy and Ichthy team up, and defeat the creatures. They then find Doli, who teams up with them. They decide to go to IB's house, to see if he's okay. He's not. IB is tangled up in some dark tentacle things, with a creepy IB like being next to him, cackling. Ichthy, Velocy, and Doli battle this IB like being, and defeat it. It dissapears, and IB is released from the tentacles. He decides to help the team defeat this darkness. Chapter II: One Idiot, Two Idiot- Robots Ichthy, Velocy, Doli, and IB decide to see if Naxo, Ram, and Guanocy are okay. Suddenly, the four of them are ambushed by two robots. IB recongnizes the robots, and then a battle starts. After a short battle, the robots decide to flee. They then fall into a pit covered by leafs, and a metalic crashing noise is heard. Naxo then comes out from behind a bush, giggling. He explains that he set the trap, and entended to stop the robots that destroyed his house. IB explains that use robots were created to gaurd his house, but they tried kill him all of the sudden. He destroyed, or so he thought. He also explained that their names were Jex and Xej. Another black crystal crashes right next to them, and a tentacle comes out of it. It goes into a pit, and pulls out the robots' remains. A bunch creatures come out of the crystal, and attack. After the creatures are defeated, a larger one comes out. It looks like a black version of Ram with red eyes. After battling it and defeating it, Ram returns to normal, but he is unconsious. Velocy points towards the crystal, noticing that Jex and Xej have been rebuilt. Jex and Xej battle the heroes tougher then before. They get dismantled, again. Their remains then turn black, and dissapear. Ram then regains his consiousness, and started demanding that he is told what had hapened, thinking Naxo had something to do with this. Chapter III: Why Computers are Bad The team travels to Guanocy's house, and finds it intact. Upon entering it, they see Guanocy, but he has robotic armor on. They then notice a strange being made of data on a computer. It announces itself has Daita, loyal servent of Dark(whoever that is). IB freezes at the name, Dark, and he starts sweating. Velocy asks whats wrong, and IB says he's fine. Daita also states that he controls Guanocy. The computer screen with the image of Daita on it then grows robotic spider-like legs, and teleports everyone to a digital like version of the galaxy. He then brags about how he created this dimension, and then unleashes his henchmen on our heroes. When the good guys reach Daita, Daita's body seemingly shuts down. It then turns out that Daita's concousness is in the cyborg Guanocy. Daitanocy then attacks. After big battle, Daitanocy is defeated, and Guanocy returns to normal. Everyone returns back to Mascotia, and Guanocy is told of what's going on. He then joins the team. Chapter IV: Ghosts and Sharks Ichthy and his friends go out to find Hynerii and Enzy, in hope of them joining them. Instead, they find themselves attacked by a gigantic shark monster on Prehistoria Island. They retreat underground, were some ghostly being kidnaps Velocy. It takes him deep underground, and the heroes follow. The ghost turns out to be an evil Enzy, who kidnapped Velocy to drain his life away. This would make her even more stronger, and decided to eliminate the others first. After a battle, Enzy returns to normal, and joins the team. After returning to the surface, battle ensues. After reaching the shark monster, it eats Hynerii, who had just been found, angering Ichthy. After destroying the shark monster, Hynerii comes out of its mouth, and joins the team. Chapter V: Snakes on a Mountain At IB's place, IB starts realising that no matter what they do, the darkness will not be stopped. Velocy wonders if there could be some artifact that could counteract the darkness, making IB think. He does some research, and finds info on an old myth (or possibly a true story). When Big Bang occured, a race of great power was created. They were the Clevions. Some were evil, some were good. The good ones created an artifact of light, and the bad ones >>>>>>>>. With this artifacts, >>>>>>>>>>. >>>>>>>>>>>> and the artifact> floated off into space. >>>>>>>>> would eventually land on >>>>>> planet> and remain there. >>>>>>>>>> had evolving life on it, and even though one plant ex>>>>>, the artifact on that planet survives (all >>>>s mean that parts of the myth are missing). After more research, IB comes to the conclusion that the artifact of light is on Mascotia. At that momment, Ichthy notices a large serpent on the mountains. The team then goes to figure out what's going on. After battling their way to the top of the mountain (inluding battling against a Shadow Golem), they end up entering battle against the serpent. It then gets destroyed, stopping the spreading of darkness in the mountains. Chapter VI: Orders of the General A few days after that, IB discovers a group of Darklings excavating a mountain side. He also spots a big, burly one, giving the other Darklings orders. Later, Ichthy and the rest go down to the excavation site, hoping to figure out what is going on. After battling their way to the burly Darkling, he reveals himself as General Corruptor. His mission to find the Light Nexus, and destroy it. Ichthy doesn't want that to happen, and the team enters battle. When General Corruptor is defeated, he falls to the ground and becomes a pool of darkness. He then transforms into a floating orb with his face on it, and starts summoning in waves of enemies. After the waves of enemies are defeated, General Corruptor says, "You think you're so good? Well, remember the Shadow Golem? Well, it's back! And better than before! I give you, Shadow Golem Delta!" After destroy Shadow Golem Delta, its remains fall ontop of General Corruptor, crushing him. After some exploring, the heroes find the Light Nexus. Chapter VII: No Exits- Maybe Part 1 As the heroes start traveling back to IB's house with the Light Nexus, a bunch of enemies intercept them. They start fighting their way back to IB's house, but there are to many enemies. They retreat, and hide in a cave system. They end up getting lost, and get attacked by transparent creatures. As the heroes battle the creatures while trying to find the exit, they find the remains of Shadow Golem Delta. IB assumes the weight of it caused it to break the groud and crash into the cave system. A panel on it then opens up, and a golem similar in appearance to Shadow Golem Delta comes out. It is larger than the original Shadow Golem, but not as large as Shadow Golem Delta. It is Shadow Golem Theta. After its defeat, Guanocy realises they can climb up the remains of Shadow Golem Delta to get out. When they climb to the top, they fall into the insides of Shadow Golem Delta. Part 2 Adfter falling into the massive golem, our heroes start trying to find an exit. They get attacked by miniature Shadow Golems, only the size of Velocy. When the reach the exit, they get attacked by a Shadow Golem infused Ground Caveopus. After its defeat, Ichthy and co. finnaly exit the caves. Chapter VIII: Home we go Once again on the trail to IB's house, they are once again attacked. They manage to push on, and reach it. When they get there, it suddenly transforms into a giant robotic warrior. It says, "Its good to see old friends of mine- stupid organic squishy things. Being data is WAAAAAAAAAY more fun. Speaking of which, its me, Daita. Or should I say, ULTRA DAITA!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!" A gigantic battle ensues, eventually resulting in Ultra Daita's defeat. He explodes, and the remains reform into IB's house. Hynerii then says "To Khyzontyzu!" Chapter IX: To the Moon, Ichthy! Because the moon is the source of all of the darkness, IB gets a spaceship ready, and loads the Light Nexus onto it. The rest of them climb aboard, and the ship launches. Ichthy watches out of a window, and sees Darklings destroy IB's house completely. They then start getting attacked by flying Darklings, and IB commands the others to starts manning the on-board turrets. They exit Mascotia's atmosphere, and see that the darkness is spreading rapidly. The ship starts heading towards the moon, but things are interupted by a warning sound. Something has infiltrated the hangar bay, making the heroes (except for IB, the ship's pilot) go see what's going on. They see General Corruptor in there, and says, "I'm back, for revenge! And to prevent you from ruining Dark's plan!" "Who's Dark?!" Ram asks in an angry tone, but he gets no answer. Machines in the hangar bay start floating in the air, and swirl around Dark. They clump together on him, and become a robotic body. He then attacks, and proves to much for the heroes. Hynerii then comes up with the idea to knock into space. The Team likes the idea, and proceeds to do it. The plan works, finnaly defeating General Corruptor, maybe... Chapter X: The Final Battle Part 1 They land in the middle of the area with all of the darkness on Khyzontyzu, and see the evil, and dark version of IB. It lets out an hysterical laugh, and sends out waves of enemies from every chapter. After defeating all of the enemies, Jex and Xej show up. They then morph together, becoming Jexej. He attacks, and proves to be very powerful. When Jexej is defeated, he gets knocked in half. The evil IB then approaches the remains of Jexej, and morphs onto it, while Jexej says, "PlEaSe DaArKK. sP-sPaRe-Re Me-E-mE!" The heroes then realise the evil IB is Dark. They are all shocked, except for IB, for some unknown reason. Part 2 Dark finishes morphing onto Jexej, becoming Dark Evo.. He then says, "DiE iB!", and prepares to kill him. The others distract Dark Evo., letting IB get away. Dark starts attacking, and proves to be extremely powerful. In the nick of time, IB brings out the Light Nexus, and energy flows from it and into Ichthy. He then becomes Light Ichthy (giving him wings, a sword, and a yellow skin color and yelloiw colored auora), making him just as powerful as Dark Evo.. The two powerful beings battle, both knowing only one will win. The winner ends up being Ichthy, who slices Dark Evo. in half. He then plunges his sword into the ground, making all the darkness on Khyzontyzu dissapear. The heroes leave, and watch both Maskotia and Khyzontyzu loose their darkness. Ending Sequence After IB's house is recontructed, IB starts to explain secrets. He created both Dark (by accident) and Jex and Xej. Unlike Dark, Jex and xej weren't created by accident. Jex and Xej were meant to protect IB, but Dark made them evil. IB then explains he wished this never happened. millions of lightyears away from Mascotia, a small inky blob af darkness floats through space. An eye then appears on it, and it says, "I sHaLl ReTuRn! JuSt YoU wAiT iB! KRAKRAKRAKRAKRAKRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Main Characters IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE *Ichthy* *Velocy *Doli *IB *Dark** *Naxo *Guanocy *Enzy *Hynerii *Golem Tau*** *Legend Ichthy*** *Legend IB*** *Legend Enzy*** *A * means the character is playable from the start. *A ** means the character isn't playable. *A *** means that the character is playable, but is gained from a DLC pack. Bosses Main *Dark *Jex and Xej *Daitanocy *S. Rex *Shadow Serpent *Shadow Golem Delta *Golem Caveopus *Ultra Daita *Corruptor Gamma *Dark Evo. Minibosses *Darkling *Jex and Xej *Darkness Ram *Daita *Spectaraptor (Dark Enzy) *Shadow Golem *General Corruptor *Shadow Golem Theta *Darkling Giga-Brute *Darkling Roc *Jexej Enemies *Darkling *Darkling Spider *Darkling Brute *Cyber Grunt *Cyber Crawler *Cyber Brawler *Laser Eye *Skull Launcher *Bone Crusher *Fin Cutter *Pearl Sheller *Chomper Shark *Darkling Cobra *Rockstormer *Melter Golem *Cave Leaper *Ground Caveopus *Caveopus *Shadow Golem Beta *Darkling Star Hawk DLC Pack/s *Golem Tau Pack- Intoduces a new playable character and a new area. The new area is called "Golem Construction Zone." *Legends Pack- Introduces three more powerful versions of playable characters. Modes *Story Mode- This is the main mode of the game. *Boss Mode- In this mode, you battle every boss in the game. If every playable character is K.O.ed, its over! You unlock it by beating Story Mode *X Boss Mode- Similar to Boss mode, except all of the bosses are tougher! Trivia *Shacho, thinking that people woulds get bored battling the same enemies (Darklings, Darkling Spiders, Darkling Brutes) over and over again, decided to make many of the bosses and enemies not darkness related, though they still are under the control of Dark. *Jex and Xej were originally going to have a bigger role in the game, but Shacho ended up not doing it. *This is the first Mascotia game to have DLC packs. Gallery Ib.png|ME.:DS drawing showing IB, Dark, Jex, and Xej. Darkness-general-and-combo.png|Boss concept art. Dark(new design).png|Dark's design. Funny GameChap and Bertie video!.png|IB's design. Jex and Xej- Robots in "Crime".png|Jex and Xej's designs. Jexej.png|Jexej's design. Darklings.png|Darkling design. Category:Shacho Category:Series Category:Mascotia: Evo